


Ficlet Friday Ask: Seblock Mpreg Not That Kind Of Guy

by LegoLock



Series: Ficlet Friday [65]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Fighting, Hero Sebastian, M/M, Might be Dead, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: "OMG can I request a pregnant Sherlock being attack and Sebastian Moran saving him"





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Seblock Mpreg Not That Kind Of Guy

Sebastian Moran didn’t usually think of himself as the “good samaritan” sort. He didn’t care about holding doors open. He certainly didn’t step in in fights. He didn’t even think twice about pocketing someone’s lost quids…

No. Sebastian wasn’t that sort of person.

At least…he wasn’t until he saw Sherlock Holmes.

Sebastian had been walking home from the store, a meal fit for a bachelor in a bag at his side, a few bottles of a miscellaneous beer in the other. He was going to enjoy a quite evening alone. Maybe watch some sports…smoke too much…the usual.

That had been the plan, but the plan changed when someone shouting caught his attention. It was late, the street he was on was relatively empty. And no one else even looked up when someone shouted.

Sebastian hadn’t either. He only just caught sight of the action out of the corner of his eye. A young man…long coat…tall…posh…and a couple thugs. Probably wanted the bloke’s wallet—Sebastian did a double take.

Pregnant.

He could see the bulging belly under the flowing coat as the young man was shoved back against the alley wall. Sebastian’s gaze narrowed when he saw the glint metal. A knife.

Beer bottles broke on the ground.

The noise of glass breaking drew the attention of one thug, “What the—?”

Sebastian’s knuckles crunched into his face. Teeth and blood flew from the thug’s mouth as he did a half spin and fell without moving again. The second one, the one with the knife, was quicker than his friend.

The blade slashed a through the fabric of Sebastian’s coat, nicking his arm. Blood flowed, hot and fast, down his elbow. “You little…” Sebastian sprang on the thug, swinging hard and catching the side of his face with a wild haymaker.

The glancing blow was followed with a solid punch right to the nose. Sebastian felt and heard the bone break under his knuckles!

Both thugs laid on the ground, not moving. Sebastian rubbed his knuckles.

“…thank you…” The voice was deeper than Sebastian had expected, he turned to look at the younger man in the long coat, who was holding his belly nervously.

Sebastian looked around once, just to be sure there were just two, then grunted. “You alright?”

“Yes.”

Sebastian gestured the belly. “Them too?”

“Oh, um, yes.”

Sebastian nodded a bit, not sure what he was going to do now, but the younger man beat him to it with a gasp.

“You’re bleeding!”

Sebastian looked at the cut, scowling, “Damn…”

The younger man took him by the hand. “My flatmate is a doctor…he can fix that! And…and I can make something to replace your dinner…?”

“That’s not…I mean…it was just takeaway…but…aw hell…alright…”

“I’m…I’m Sherlock.”

"Sebastian."


End file.
